War of the Gods
The War of the Gods is the name given to the largest conflict to ever happen in Arlessa. It was a ten year war that raged between the two most prominent Elders in history. The result of the battle ripped the continent in half and expelled nearly all forms of magic from the world. Prelude After two centuries of peace, watched over by the Elder Race, unrest began to grow. Nalerak, one of the most powerful Elders in history believed that their magic would be of better use ruling over the world rather than guiding it. His ideas attracted a large following amongst the Elders, many of whom grew dismayed in the way humans ran the continent. Nalerak was opposed by his only few rivals in magical strength, Tamarus. Tamarus and his followers firmly believed that humans were responsible for their own destiny and should not be controlled by magic. A divide grew in the Elder Race as its two most powerful members grew further and further apart. Elweard Summit Fearing a calamitous war, Tamarus called a summit in the Hall of Elweard. Nearly all of the Elder Race attended in an attempt to diffuse the hostility that had grown between Tamarus and Nalerak. Tamarus had intended to bring an end to Nalerak if necessary, and banish him from Arlessa. Nalerak, however had already won the loyalty of most of his race. His followers seized control of the summit, and Nalerak killed Tamarus in front of everyone. All of Tamarus's followers were either killed or swore allegiance to Nalerak, all except for Tamarus's son Astor and a few others. March to War Astor became a symbol for most of humankind in Arlessa. He united nearly all of the kingdom's lords to create a grand army to oppose Nalerak and his Elders. Nalerak had meanwhile gained the allegiance of the Mallor House, one of the richest and most powerful families in Arlessa, by promising to marry Lady Autumn and granting those who served him with magic and riches. Confident that he would be able to overwhelm Astor's resistance, Nalerak declared total war on anyone who opposed the new regime. War of the Gods Both sides were evenly matched when war broke out. Astor had amassed a larger army, but Nalerak and the Elders fought without restraint. Their powerful magic allowed them to crush human forces with impunity. After years of fighting, humankind began to revere Astor as a diety sent to save them. As a son of Tamarus and one of the most powerful Elders in his own right, he kept the resistance alive and thriving. As time went on, however, many of Astor's army surrendered or defected to Nalerak's service with the promise of power and riches. The fighting slowly pushed North as Nalerak's forced took control of Arlessa's major cities. Astor decided that he must end the war whatever the cost and sought to fight Nalerak directly and kill him. The two Elders had largely avoided facing each other head on, unsure of the other's strength. They finally came to a head in a climactic duel in the city of Tevesell. Tevesell Duel and Rending of Arlessa The bulk of both armies met at the continent's capital of Tevesell. Astor's forced sought to defend the city against an all out assault from Nalerak's army. The two Elders finally met face to face in the city after the walls were breached. A legendary magical duel ensued as the two most powerful beings in history sought to bring an end to the fighting. As they fought, their magical power got out of control and began to wreak havoc across the city. Astor had begun to realize that the only way to defeat Nalerak was to let magic take control of his body. He completely opened himself up to the flow of power and let it free. Nalerak's effort to block the attack resulted in the magical energy being spread out across the city. The raw magic destroyed Tevesell and shook the continent itself, breaking off a large section that became Rakatt. The calamity claimed the lives of everyone in the city. Aftermath The raw magic that destroyed Tevesell killed all of the remaining Elders as well as the armies. Arlessa was left literally a broken continent. With no promise of magic and riches, the followers of Nalerak fled south and were banished to the broken island, later named Rakatt. What remained of Arlessa was renamed to Essara and the long process of rebuilding began. Magic had completely been eradicated from the world and Astor began to be revered as a god. As the years passed, the Church of Astor formed and became the prominent religion of Essara, celebrating his teachings and ideals. Nalerak, on the other hand, became the name of all evil; a demonic figure who's realm became the afterlife for sinners. The people of Rakatt were left with little to rebuild with. The noble house of Mallor lost all of its status and grandeur, Autumn's ancestors living in squalor and resentment. Rakatt became a harsh, lawless land, shunned and ignored by the rebuilding Essarans across the sea.